Shihai
by Gokash
Summary: Lorsque Kakashi se rend compte que le chunin embêtant qui lui pourri la vie est plutôt bien foutu, il décide d'abandonner son flegme légendaire pour le courtiser à sa manière et lui faire fermer son clapet une bonne fois pour toute, avant de se rendre compte qu'Iruka est bien plus caractériel qu'il n'y parait à première vue. Yaoï, Lemon et tout le bazar.
1. Chapter 1

- ..Alors maintenant, si j'entend encore une fois que Naruto a risqué sa vie bêtement pendant un de vos stupides entrainements, Jounin ou pas, vous aurez de mes nouvelles !

Et, alors que le troisième hokage s'approcha curieusement de la salle des missions, il se fit bousculé par Iruka qui sortait d'un pas rageur, une aura noire lui collant aux basques.

- Dites moi Sarutobi, savez vous ce que c'était que ça ?  
- Ha ça, il s'agit d'Iruka-senseï, le tuteur de Naruto, professeur à l'académie ninja, j'ai bien peur que vous ne vous soyez fait un ennemi Kakashi, et pas des moindres.  
- Il est.. terrifiant.

- Et encore, ça va que Naruto n'a eut que quelques égratignures, si ça avait été pire, je ne sais pas où l'on aurais bien repêcher votre cadavre.

Kakashi ricana sous son masque, le petit professeur l'avait certes impressionné, il ne le pensait capable de lui faire grand mal. Mais il fut tout de même intrigué, peu de chunins étaient capable de tenir tête ainsi à un jounin, et Kakashi n'était pas connu pour être le plus docile. Il haussa les épaules et sorti son livre, au pire, si le petit professeur venait lui reprendre la tête, il saurait le remettre à sa place, après tout, il était temps que Naruto soit confronté au vrai danger, et pas seulement aux théories des bancs académiques.

Surtout que bon, risquer sa vie bêtement, c'était un bien grand mot, aujourd'hui, l'équipe 7 avait simplement passé l'épreuve des clochettes, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Naruto avait été particulièrement blessé.

Le ninja copieur reparti donc chez lui, pas dérangé le moins du monde par la menace du tuteur de son élève, menace, qui, d'ailleurs, se réitéra à chaque fois que Naruto rentrait chez lui avec une nouvelle balafre.

Iruka ne manquait jamais d'assassiner Kakashi du regard ou bien de lui lancer des piques désagréables.

Et, lorsqu'ils revinrent de la mission de rang S, après avoir été confrontés au ninja de Kiri, Zabuza, avec ses trois élèves dans un état plus ou moins amoché, Iruka chopa le jounin pour lui passer le savon du siècle, le traitant de tous les noms, allant de borgne irresponsable à macho décoiffé, en passant par pédophile refoulé et pervers illettré.

Encore une fois, Kakashi laissa passer l'orage sans rien dire, une main dans une poche, l'autre tenant la stratégie du batifolage, il regardait le chunin d'un œil morne, mais son sharingan était avidement en train de lire la tentative d'approche sulfureuse du héro avec sa proie, et venait aussi de temps en temps caresser le torse de son assaillant, qu'il devinait bien fait, d'ailleurs, il abandonna rapidement sa lecture pour se concentrer sur le corps d'Iruka, étudiant sa gorge, ses bras, son bassin, ses jambes… Jambes dont il n'eut, à sa grande surprise, aucun mal à imaginer enroulées autour de sa taille. Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir la chute de rein et le fessier à porté de vue, mais il les devinait plutôt alléchant, comme tout ce qui composait le corps de ce professeur, c'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt, car il était tout à fait son type.

Puis, il se rendit compte que le chunin s'était tu. Ha ba oui, en même temps, Kakashi n'avait pas caché qu'il était occupé à reluquer sans pudeur le petit ninja, de ses deux yeux, pas seulement celui qui était caché, et cela eut le mérite de faire rougir un peu Iruka, qui ne savait pas vraiment où se placer sous un regard d'une telle intensité.

Kakashi sourit, c'était à son tour maintenant de se passer les nerfs.

Il s'approcha d'Iruka sans hésiter, faisant reculer celui-ci contre le mur, Kakashi venait de quitter son éternel air je m'en foutiste inoffensif pour aborder celui, plus rare et bien plus impressionnant, de ninja d'élite prêt à attaquer sa proie, s'assurant d'abord qu'elle était bien prise au piège. L'épouvantail plaqua sa main sur le mur, coinçant le professeur, et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui susurrer malicieusement :

- Vous savez Iruka, si vous voulez vraiment crier contre moi, je pourrais vous en donner une bonne raison,

La main du ninja copieur vint se perdre sous la tunique du professeur, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce que Kakashi avait en tête. Iruka voulut se dégager, mais brusquement, la main sur le mur lui attrapa l'épaule et celle qui se promenait sur son flanc agrippa la hanche, tandis que Kakashi utilisa le poids de son corps pour plaquer le chunin tremblant contre le mur, le coinçant totalement contre lui.  
- Vous n'êtes pas tenté ? Quel dommage, je suis sûr que vous pourriez prendre votre pied, en tout cas, moi, je n'ai aucun doute de prendre le mien.  
- Arrêtez ça ! Lâchez moi ! S'il vous plait.

Kakashi ricana et relâcha le chunin, mais pas avant de lui avoir mordu consciencieusement l'épaule, s'assurant d'y laisser une marque. Il aimait bien ça lui, apposer une marque sur ses affaires, et il sentait que ce petit professeur ne sera pas tranquille tant que le ninja copieur n'y aura pas gouté. Après tout, Iruka était réellement apetissant.

Le brun se reprit et remit correctement ses vêtements, avant d'envoyer une baffe retentissante sur la joue de l'épouvantail, qui n'en crut pas ses mirettes, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Iruka avait déjà disparut.

Kakashi savait que s'il le voulait, suivre ce chunin farouche et jouer avec lui serait un jeu d'enfant. Mais il préféra hausser les épaules et rentrer chez lui, se disant qu'il aurait surement d'autre occasions de revoir le brun. Et au pire, si vraiment il voulait provoquer une nouvelle rencontre, il lui suffisait de planter un kunaï quelque part dans Naruto, et il était certain que son tuteur rappliquerait aussi sec.

A peine entré chez lui, Iruka verrouilla la porte et s'appuyant contre elle, avant de se laisser glisser au sol en tremblant. Bon dieu, que venait-il de se passer ? Le contact du ninja copieur avait débloqué beaucoup de sensations chaotiques dans le corps du chunin. Iruka avait pourtant déjà gouté aux plaisirs de la chaire, pas souvent certes, mais il pensait savoir ce que c'était. Pourtant, les quelques minutes qu'il avait passé prêt du corps de Kakashi, il pourrait dire sans hésiter que ce furent les plus chaudes de sa chaste existence, alors que le plus grand ne l'avait que légèrement touché en lui racontant des inepties à l'oreille. Ineptie qu'Iruka avait apprécié bien plus que de raison, de même que d'avoir senti ses dents acérées se planter dans sa peau, et ça, c'était grave. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en jurant, quelque chose lui disait que l'épouvantail n'allait pas en rester là, et il ne savait pas vraiment si ça lui plaisait ou non.

Il finit par se lever pour aller se doucher, l'odeur du ninja d'élite lui collait à la peau et avait un peu tendance à lui faire tourner la tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'équipe 7 était en mission dans un pays voisin, une mission qui n'avait rien de périlleuse, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple escorte de marchands, même si l'on sait à quelle point les missions de cette équipe avaient tendance à se compliquer rapidement.

Marchant à l'arrière, un œil sur son livre, le sharingan à l'affut, Kakashi pensait à son petit chunin, et réfléchissait à un moyen de le revoir rapidement.

Son œil s'égara sur Naruto, qui tentait une approche de drague plutôt lourdingue avec Sakura qui, elle était occupée à parler à Sasuke, même si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'étaient deux clones qui l'entouraient, et que les vrai Naruto et Sasuke étaient occupés à se battre quelque part dans la forêt, pour on ne savait quelle raison encore. Un clone de Kakashi les observait, et était prêt à intervenir si ça tournait mal, même s'il avait l'intention d'attendre que Naruto se fasse blesser avant de faire quoique ce soit. Kakashi n'était pas irresponsable, il avait juste craqué pour un petit professeur, rien d'autre, et il appréciait beaucoup se faire engueuler par le chunin, surtout depuis qu'il avait trouvé un moyen des plus agréables pour le calmer ensuite.

Même si, depuis la première fois que Kakashi avait posé ses mains sur Iruka, le chunin avait cessé de lui chercher des poux, du moins, pas en privé, parce que dès qu'il y avait du monde autour, Iruka, sachant pertinemment que le jounin ne s'en prendrait pas à lui en publique, n'hésitait pas à lui faire des remarques sur sa manière de gérer son équipe.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait, le pauvre Kakashi, s'il avait dans les pattes un crétin blond qui était un danger pour lui même et les gens qui l'entouraient, un gars surdoué mais qui se la jouait perso, et une nana qui n'avait pas encore apprit à gérer sa force et ses émotions ? Et après, on s'étonnait que son équipe ait loué une chambre à l'année dans l'hôpital de Konoha.

Une ou deux fois, Kakashi avait réussit à coincer Iruka. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, encore moins le forcer ou le dégouter, au contraire, mais c'était plus fort que lui, le professeur était réellement apetissant, et les mains du ninja copieur ne se lassaient pas de tourmenter cette peau si douce et si sensible, tandis que ses yeux se régalaient des rougeurs que prenait le visage de sa victime.

Et puis Kakashi s'arrangeait tout de même à toujours laisser une ouverture dans laquelle le petit ninja s'empressait de passer quand il sentait que les choses allaient trop loin, et le jounin appréciait le fait qu'Iruka attendait quelques instants avant de s'enfuir, qu'il profitait d'abord, sans en avoir l'air, du toucher de Kakashi sur sa peau, de la présence de son corps contre le sien, qu'il s'enivrait de son odeur, tout en l'insultant de tous les noms avant de lui donner une baffe ou un coup de pied, puis de s'éclipser rapidement en tremblant.

Ce n'était pas du tout une relation tordue, loin de là, c'était juste une relation à l'image de Kakashi (donc tordue).

Mais voilà, maintenant, le jounin aimerait beaucoup aller plus loin, et approfondir un peu les choses, et même si le professeur n'était pas forcément d'accord, il avait bien l'intention de le convaincre, à sa manière.

Son clone se dématérialisa soudainement, la bagarre était terminée, Naruto et Sasuke étaient actuellement en train de roupiller l'un sur l'autre, vaincus par la fatigue. Kakashi soupira: non seulement il allait devoir aller les récupérer, mais en plus ils manquaient totalement de ninjatitude, à pioncer ainsi totalement découvert et sans défense et, comble du comble, Naruto était en parfait état, donc, aucune raison pour qu'Iruka ne vienne le voir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la mission ne serait finit que dans deux jours, et le ninja blond n'était pas à l'abri de se prendre un vilain coup. Pas trop grave hein, juste de quoi inquiété son tuteur.

De son côté, Iruka, en ninja modèle, professeur adulé et respecté, et citoyen respectueux des lois et de l'intimité de chacun, avait enquêté sur le ninja masqué qui le faisait baver.. heu, qui lui en faisait baver, pardon.

Il apprit donc tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le grand Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur au sharingan, élève prodige du quatrième hokage et patati patata, et Iruka commença à craindre, non pas pour sa vie mais pour son cul, parce que ce genre d'énergumène, quand ça voulait quelque chose, généralement, ça l'obtenait. D'un autre côté, le professeur se sentait flatté d'avoir attisé l'intérêt d'un ninja de cet acabit, même s'il se doutait bien que c'était juste comme ça, pas du sérieux, et que l'homme au masque passerait rapidement à autre chose une fois qu'il sera lassé de lui.

Et puis le problème d'Iruka, c'était de s'assurer que son cher petit ange d'adorable blondinet était entre de bonnes mains, et apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Bon, en fait si, c'était le cas, Iruka devait bien s'avouer que le ninja qui s'occupait de ces trois là était loin d'être incompétent, mais, sans cette excuse, comment pourrait-il s'approcher du jounin ?

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue, en tout cas, malheureusement pour Kakashi qui attendait une bonne occasion de se faire crier dessus par le mignon professeur, et heureusement pour Naruto qui commençait à en avoir marre d'investir le lit de l'hôpital. Et pour Iruka, la question était flou, heureusement parce que, dans un sens, la santé de Naruto le concernait un peu, et puis il n'appréciait pas non plus la manière dont l'épouvantail lui faisait perdre ses moyens lorsqu'il était occupé à lui expliquer pourquoi le blond était si important, d'un autre côté, Iruka commençait à prendre gout au toucher de Kakashi, était prêt à chercher à les provoquer si besoin. Il ne voulait juste pas passer à la casserole sans avoir son mot à dire, jounin ou pas, Kakashi n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de jouer avec lui.

En tout cas, l'aspirant ninja blond revint saint et sauf, sans une égratignure, et, connaissant l'animal, c'était un exploit.

Et Iruka, trop content de revoir son petit blond préféré qui illuminait ses journées, où les assombrissait selon ses bêtises, l'emmena manger un bol chez l'Ichiraku.

Deux rues plus loin, Kakashi rodait. La mission avait été affreusement ennuyeuse, très longue et barbante, et s'était soldée sur une entrevu interminable avec le troisième hokage, qui tenait absolument à lui parler des derniers ragots du village autour d'une tasse de thé. Kakashi n'avait pas dit non, il était avide de savoir ou en était l'histoire entre Kotestu et Izumo, et seule la boule de vision de Sarutobi était apte à espionner le couple « qui n'en était pas un », par contre, les détails de la relation naissante entre Asuma et Kurenaï, il aurait pu s'en passer, tout comme l'album photo de Konohamaru, de sa naissance à maintenant, servit avec les commentaires gaga du grand père gâteau.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait réussit à s'enfuir pendant que son clone hochait la tête béatement face à la photo du petit fils de l'hokage soufflant sa cinquième bougie de sa bouche édentée, Kakashi avait envie de passer du bon temps, et il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Iruka.

Lorsque Naruto s'en alla, Iruka paya les trente quatre bols de ramen et s'éloigna du restaurant. Il ne vit l'ombre sur lui qu'au moment où Kakashi le choppa pour le coincer dans une ruelle. Il ne put même pas s'exprimer, la main gantée sur sa bouche l'en empêcha, il se contenta donc de fusiller le ninja copieur des yeux, tout en lui mordant sournoisement la paume, ce qui fit ricaner Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur se plaça, cette fois, de manière à ne laisser aucune issue, bloquant le chunin avec son corps, qui n'apprécia pas du tout et chercha à se défaire de son emprise.

- Dites moi Iruka, vous ne pensez tout de même pas être capable de vous défendre face à moi hu ?

Iruka s'immobilisa, et profita du fait que Kakashi lui ait laissé un bras libre pour venir retirer la main qui lui obstruait la bouche.

- Parce que vous pensez, vous, réellement être si puissant que vous pouvez avoir tout ce que vous voulez simplement par la force ?

Kakashi ricana et vint lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Assurément que je le peux, et sachez que, si je ne vous respectait pas comme un chunin de Konoha de valeur, et en plus de ça, tuteur de Naruto, cela aurait fait un bout de temps que je me serait approprié ce que je veux.

Cela eut le mérite de jeter un froid en Iruka, qui se demanda fugacement si Kakashi ne venait pas d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'il n'aurait eut presque aucun scrupule à le violer.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous violer, étant donné que, quoi que je vous fasse, vous serez consentant.

Et en plus de ça, il lisait dans les esprits ce con !

- Vous êtes vraiment arrogant pour penser ça.

- Vous voulez une preuve ?

La main, très sournoise, de Kakashi, vint se perdre une fois encore sous les vêtements d'Iruka, et, cette fois-ci, au lieu de rester sagement sur les flancs à flatter la peau du bout des doigts, elle parti franchement dans son dos, et Iruka se surprit à sentir ses reins le bruler au contact de cette main impétueuse qui le caressait, accentuant la cambrure du dos sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'autre main vint lui caresser l'épaule, remonta en lui touchant galamment, de la pulpe des doigts, sa gorge, son menton, sa mâchoire et sa joue, d'une caresses tellement légère qu'Iruka n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'avoir senti. La main dans son dos se balada un peu, tranquillement, remonta jusqu'à la nuque en passant par les omoplates, suivit le creux de la colonne vertébrale pour descendre plus bas, avant de se poser sur son bassin, et de le plaquer contre celui de Kakashi. Sa main descendit encore et vint malaxer les fesses fermes du chunin.

- Vous savez Iruka, que ça fait 5 minutes que je vous caresse, et que, à aucun moment, je ne vous ai empêché de partir ?

La voix sourde à son oreille ramena le chunin à la réalité, le contact de la main sur sa peau lui avait un peu fait oublier ce pourquoi il était là. Mais, même s'il rougit, il ne chercha pas à reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, c'est simplement que Kakashi, le visage caché dans le creux de son cou, avait abaissé son masque pour poser ses lèvres dénudées sur sa peau, à la jonction entre la nuque et l'épaule, et qu'il avait commencé à y tracer des arabesques aléatoirement, y laissant de temps en temps des petits coup de dents, ou bien venant le gouter de sa langue curieuse, ce qui faisaient frémir le plus petit, que ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi la bouche du jounin, qui pourtant s'occupait de son épaule, avait un effet monstrueux sur son bas ventre, qui commençait à se réchauffer dangereusement. Et il ne put un empêcher un gémissement frustré lui échapper des lèvres lorsque les mains et les lèvres qui le tourmentaient s'éloignèrent. A nouveau, il entendit la voix de Kakashi à son oreille :

- Alors ? Tenté ?

- Non.

- Non ?

Eberlué, le ninja masqué (qui avait remit son masque entre temps) fit face au chunin, qui lui renvoya l'air le plus assuré possible.

- Ecoutez Hatake, je ne sais pas pour qui, ou pour quoi, vous me prenez, mais sachez que si vous voulez m'avoir, prendre possession de mon corps ne suffira pas! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Et le chunin profita de l'ébahissement de Kakashi pour prendre la fuite, il sentait qu'il était temps, et que, s'il était resté quelques minutes de plus, il aurait craquer et aurait bien proposé au jounin de le raccompagner.


	3. Chapter 3

Avant toutes choses, je tient à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vraiment très agréables à lire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par la suite.  
A la base, j'ai juste écrit cette fanfic pour moi, parce que je sais pas, mais je suis un peu frustrée par apport à ce pairing, qui est l'un de mes préférés dans Naruto, mais que je n'ai pas assez vu. Du coup voilà.  
Bonne lecture.  
Gokash.

* * *

« Alors ? Tenté ? »

- Va te faire foutre !

Assit sur sa fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague à observer la lune et les étoiles, une tasse de thé dans les mains, Iruka se battait contre cette petite voix (qui était plutôt grave en fait) qui tournait dans sa tête et qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille malgré la douche glacé, l'entrainement intensif au lancé de kunaï et toutes ces petites choses qu'il avait essayé de mener à bien pour se débarrasser d'elle.

« Tenté ? »  
- Bien sûr que non abruti !

Iruka balança le contenu de sa tasse dehors avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Sa peau le brulait partout où les mains de Kakashi s'étaient posées et il décida de retourner prendre une douche. Le jounin pensait-il vraiment que les choses seraient si faciles ? Comment était-ce possible ? Iruka n'imagina pas un seul instant que qui que ce soit assez raisonnable dans ce village et ceux alentours puisse réellement tomber face à ce genre de séduction foireuse et ultra chaude.

Il resta quelques instants sous l'eau froide à se demander pourquoi, lui qui était censé être quelqu'un de raisonnable, prenait donc autant de plaisir à se faire tripoter ainsi, pire encore: pourquoi il avait envie d'aller plus loin et pas seulement sur le plan physique ?  
Mais bon, si ce guignol mal peigné pensait pouvoir mettre la main sur lui juste en lui faisant des papouilles avec ou contre son gré, il se foutait le doigt dans le sharingan jusqu'au coude. Iruka n'était pas une friandise que l'on croque pour être rejeté ensuite, du moins il ne se considérait pas comme ça et Kakashi n'était pas le premier à s'y essayer.

Il sorti de la salle de bain en enfilant un pantalon et en se brossant les cheveux sans trop savoir quoi faire maintenant, il était trop tôt pour aller se coucher, mais trop tard pour commencer quoi que ce soit.  
De toute façon, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire car quelqu'un toqua à la l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte pour la refermer aussitôt lorsqu'il constata que le visiteur n'était rien d'autre que le porteur du sharingan.

Et Kakashi se trouva comme un glandu sur le seuil clos du chunin en se demandant si oui ou non c'était bien Iruka qu'il venait d'apercevoir, torse nu, les cheveux détachés et humides qui laissaient encore couler quelques gouttes impétueuses sur sa peau caramel. Il haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans les poches, c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt finalement, ça ne faisait que trois heures que le chunin l'avait planté dans la ruelle. Il n'avait pas encore envie de le revoir apparemment.  
Il hésita TRES fortement à crocheter la porte et pénétrer dans l'appartement du brun pour continuer/finir/approfondir ce qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt. Mais il se rappela en grimaçant que s'il voulait approfondir quoique ce soit avec Iruka, il lui fallait changer sa méthode d'approche et essayer quelque chose de plus… Cavalier. Et pénétrer dans sa maison sans y être autorisé n'avait rien de cavalier.  
Il allait faire demi tour en se demandant pourquoi il se prenait ainsi la tête, le chunin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de lui plus que ça et Kakashi pourrait bien aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un plus sensuel, plus beau, moins chiant, plus facile.. n'importe qui, mais il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il n'y a pas à dire, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Iruka ici bas avec qui le jounin avait envie de passer la soirée et toutes les autres qui suivaient.  
Il soupira nonchalamment et commença à repartir. Mais la porte se rouvrit à ce moment et Iruka attrapa Kakashi par le col de la chemise pour le faire rentrer chez lui. Il le traina jusqu'à sa cuisine, tira une chaise, fit asseoir le ninja d'élite dessus, lui mit une tasse de thé entre les mains et s'assit en face de lui. Kakashi fut seulement déçu de voir que le plus jeune s'était rattaché les cheveux et qu'il s'était couvert. Il chercha un instant la signification du T-shit porté par Iruka où était écrit en gros dessus « Fuck les jounin, je suis chunin et je me porte bien ».

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
- Je bois le thé.  
- Je veux dire, pourquoi vous venez chez moi à une heure aussi tardive ?  
- J'en avais envie.  
- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de capricieux.  
- Je m'en porte bien.  
- Content pour vous.

Iruka bu une gorgé de thé tandis que Kakashi ne faisait pas mine de toucher à sa tasse.

- Vous avez du sucre ?  
- Nan.  
- C'est quoi la boite derrière vous ?  
- Pas du sucre.  
- C'est écrit en gros dessus pourtant.

Le chunin se retint de balancer la dite boîte de sucre sur cet empaffé tout en se demandant bien à quoi il avait pensé lorsqu'il s'était dit que discuter autours d'une tasse de thé ne leur ferait pas de mal.

- Heu… S'il vous plait.. ?

Iruka grogna et attrapa le récipient qu'il posa lourdement, très, sur la table et Kakashi, qui voyait là une occasion de frôler de ses doigts la main de son petit dauphin, s'en abstint religieusement car l'aura noire qui entourait l'objet de ses désirs lui faisait un peu peur.

- Merci.  
- C'est tout ou bien Môsieur aurait encore un caprice à soumettre ?  
- J'en ai un ou deux effectivement.  
- Et bien ne comptez pas sur moi.  
- Ca va être dur parce que vous faite justement parti des caprices que j'aurai à soumettre.

Kakashi se baissa habilement pour éviter la tasse de thé qui lui était destiné.

- Sortez d'ici !  
- Vous n'y pensez pas, je n'ai pas fini mon thé, je ne voudrai pas être impoli !  
- Dans ce cas, donnez le moi et je le finirai moi-même, j'ai fini ma tasse.  
- C'est normal, vous venez de la balancer contre un mur.  
- C'est contre vous que je l'ai balancé abruti.  
- Ha ba vous m'avez loupé alors.  
- Ce ne sera pas le cas la prochaine fois.  
- J'aimerai bien voir ça.

Et le ninja copieur se prit une boite de sucre dans la face. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Il en fit tomber sa cuillère.

- Vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer.  
- Je commence à le croire… Et ça me plaît de plus en plus.

Kakashi se leva pour approcher le chunin, qui était toujours assit à sa place et qui fulminait les bras croisés.

- Et moi je vous trouve de plus en plus agaçant.  
- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait entrer chez vous pour boire un thé ? hu ?

Le ninja copieur avait baissé la voix alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres du creux de l'oreille du brun, il laissa une main légère courir le long de sa gorge, l'autre lui caressait une épaule. Iruka serrait les dents et gardaient les sourcils froncés.

- Boire le thé, rien d'autre.  
- Mais vous me trouvez quand même agaçant.

Iruka sut que Kakashi avait baissé son masque au son de sa voix et puis la bouche fraiche qui se posa sur sa peau ne le démentit pas.

- Vous êtes odieux.  
- Vous trouvez ?

Les lèvres de Kakashi déposèrent une multitude de petits baisers sur l'épaule et la nuque de son chunin qui sentait son bas ventre frémir agréablement et sa langue impudique n'hésitait pas à venir en rajouter une couche.

- Arrêtez ça !  
- Pourquoi vous obéirai-je ?

Kakashi fit tourner la chaise sur laquelle Iruka était assit tout en gardant son visage dans sa gorge. Il vint picorer la mâchoire et la peau tendre sous le menton, les deux mains posées sur le dossier derrière le chunin, qui restait sans voix.

- Parce que je suis odieux ?

- Parce que je vous le demande.  
- C'est faux.  
- Vous voulez que je me répète ?  
- Vous pourrez dire non autant de fois que vous le voulez, votre corps tout entier, vos yeux et votre posture hurleront le contraire.

Le brun serra les lèvres, c'est qu'il savait y faire ce con, entre les doigts qui tourmentaient sa peau, de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses épaules, en passant par les pectoraux, les abdos et le creux du dos et cette bouche qui dévorait sa gorge, Iruka commençait un peu à perdre pied. Il laissa même un soupir bruyant passer ses lèvres sans autorisation lorsque les doigts taquins du ninja s'en prirent à ses tétons.

- Attendez, je ne veux pas..  
- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de détester pourtant.  
- Vous êtes exécrable.  
- C'est vous qui vous faites des films à mon sujet.  
- Abject  
- Mais encore ?

- Je ne veux pas que vous jouiez avec moi.  
- Si je jouais, je n'aurais pas prit la peine de boire un thé ou de toquer à la porte.  
- Ca ne suffit pas.  
- Et après c'est moi que l'on vient traiter de capricieux…

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque les dents du plus vieux se plantèrent délicatement dans la peau sensible de sa nuque. D'un geste sûr, Kakashi écarta les jambes du brun de son genoux qu'il posa ensuite sur la chaise, entre les cuisses du chunin.

- Je ne comprend pas, vous en avez autant envie que moi, pourquoi tenter de résister ? Vous pouvez tout simplement vous laisser aller et profiter.

Iruka se mordit la lèvre et se sentit bête. Alors comme ça, aujourd'hui, rechercher des sentiments en plus des sensations, c'était incompréhensible ? Ne pas savoir profiter tout simplement d'un corps, ne pas en être satisfait, c'était incompréhensible?

- J'aurais pourtant espéré que vous comprendriez…

Kakashi soupira, remis son masque, récupéra ses mains en vadrouille et rajusta le t-shirt du plus jeune qui le regarda avec surprise et frustration.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
- Vous m'avez demandé d'arrêter, j'arrête.

Iruka baissa les yeux, tout penaud, il ne pensait pas que Kakashi lui obéirait. Sur le coup, il n'avait tout simplement pas voulut perdre la face. Mais il se ressaisit lorsqu'il constata l'air amusé qui couvait dans l'œil du plus grand, il n'allait tout de même pas lui montrer qu'il était bien dans ses bras finalement.

- Vous me surprenez.  
- Vous êtes déçu ? Vous auriez préféré que je ne vous surprenne pas ? que je fasse exactement ce que vous attendez de moi ? ..

La voix déjà grave baissa d'un ton et Iruka ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui, envoûtant, de Kakashi qui était rivé sur lui.

- .. Que je vous prenne violemment sur votre table de cuisine une première fois maintenant avant de vous conduire ensuite dans votre chambre, contre votre gré bien sûr, pour y finir la nuit de manière délicieusement passionné et passionnante ?

Même si Iruka était rouge comme jamais et qu'il venait de prendre un coup de chaud, il réussit tout de même à répondre d'une voix normale, quoiqu'un peu cassée.

- Je pense que j'aimerai plus de surprises de votre part... avant ça… je crois.

Iruka rougit un peu de sa déclaration, car c'en était une et se dit qu'il venait de faire une grosse bourde: l'épouvantail en face de lui risquait de le prendre au mot.  
Kakashi remit ses mains nonchalamment dans ses poches et envoya un sourire au chunin, du moins, ses yeux en avaient l'air.

- Est-ce une proposition ?  
- Une invitation.  
- Qu'est ce que je gagne si je vous surprend ?  
- A votre avis ?  
- C'est très alléchant.  
- Ce n'est pas encore acquis.  
- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps... Et moi, je veux quelque chose en attendant.

- Hors de question !  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à devoir faire des efforts.  
- Parce que vous êtes le seul à vouloir aller plus loin.  
- C'est faux et vous le savez.  
- Vous êtes vraiment arrogant.  
- Vous l'avez déjà dit, ça. Et je vous trouve de très mauvaise foi.

- Bon ok, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
- J'aimerai que tu sois mon petit ami Iruka.

Si Kakashi parvint à éviter la bouilloire, il ne manqua pas le vase empli de fleurs qui lui explosa au visage.


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka se mordit la langue. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi donc avait-il accepté la proposition de Kakashi ? Surtout que, quand le jounin avait dit qu'il voulait qu'il soit son petit ami, il avait innocemment pensé que cela impliquait diners aux chandelles, balades mains dans la main et tous ces petits trucs que sont censés faires les jeunes couples normaux. C'étaient ce qu'ils faisaient pourtant, entre autre.

Lorsque, une semaine plus tôt, Iruka avait balancé Kakashi hors de son appartement en lui hurlant qu'il ne serait jamais son petit ami, ni son ami tout court d'ailleurs et que le ninja copieur devrait revoir le sens du mot « romantique », le chunin n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de changer d'avis et de retourner sur le pas de sa porte ou comatait un ninja copieur qui était encore en train de se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Iruka s'était contenté de le regarder froidement et de lui balancer un hargneux « Ok, mais au moindre écart, y a plus rien » puis il avait claqué la porte une deuxième fois sur un Kakashi aux anges.

Et maintenant, le professeur ne savait pas s'il regrettait ou non.

Tout d'abord, pour les ragots. Le lendemain, tout Konoha était au courant et le brun soupçonnait leur hokage d'avoir colporté cette rumeur à tous ceux qui passaient dans son bureau. Rumeur qui devint ragot lorsque, totalement à l'improviste, Kakashi apparut dans la salle des missions pour lui voler un baiser sur la joue et une caresse sur la hanche puis disparut soudainement pour ne pas se prendre un kunai par un Iruka rouge pivoine. Le chunin était persuadé que l'argenté l'avait fait exprès parce que Anko était dans la pièce à ce moment là. Les ninjas de Konoha n'avaient donc pas mis beaucoup de temps avant de savoir qu'il y avait un truc entre ces deux là. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à nier quoi que ce soit, seulement à assumer que, oui, il était bien en couple avec le ninja copieur.

Surtout que Kakashi ne cherchait pas du tout à cacher leur relation, ni même à être discret. Il lui prenait la taille lorsqu'ils marchaient dans la rue, l'invitait dans les restaurants les plus populaires de la ville et tentait de le soudoyer devant l'Hokage en personne dans la salle des missions pour ne pas avoir à rendre ses rapports, sous prétexte que « Voyons, tu ne vas tout de même pas infligé ça à ton petit ami tout de même, hu ? ». Ses tentatives avaient pourtant rapidement cesser lorsque le jounin se trouva une paire de fois avec, en plus du rapport, une étude de cas à rendre pour le soir même. Tenter de soudoyer un professeur n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée.

Le reste du temps était assez inattendu de la part d'un couple et assez normal puisque l'on parlait de Kakashi et Iruka. Les dîners intimes se finissaient la plupart du temps par un exercice de survie pour le jounin qui devait éviter tous les objets que lui balançait son petit ami et les promenades était généralement là où le chunin se découvrait une agilité cachée tellement il devait redoubler d'inventivité pour ne pas se faire peloter sévèrement par le ninja masqué.

Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'ils étaient en couple et Iruka se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté, pourquoi Kakashi lui avait proposé et surtout, pourquoi il y avait pris goût aussi rapidement, même s'il s'arrangeait pour que le premier concerné n'en soit pas au courant.

- T'as bientôt fini ?  
- Non !

Il entendit l'autre souffler fortement et passa à la correction d'une nouvelle pile de copie.

- Et là ?  
- Toujours pas ! Et arrête ça ! Je viens de le nettoyer !

Kakashi grommela franchement en déposant la craie mais ne fit pas mine de nettoyer le tableau sur lequel était dessiné un épouvantail qui faisait un câlin à un dauphin. Il s'approcha d'Iruka pour lire par dessus son épaule. Le professeur se tendit sensiblement de le savoir si proche mais ne dit rien et chercha à rester concentré sur sa copie.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux…  
- Comment ça ?

Le chunin doutait fortement que Kakashi ait la moindre intention de prendre un stylo rouge pour corriger des exercices aussi capillo-tractés.

- Comme ça.

Sans attendre, le ninja copieur s'empara d'un pot d'encre et déversa tout le contenu sur les feuilles, réduisant à néant la lisibilité de la cinquantaine de page qui restait. Iruka fut tellement choqué qu'il resta immobile durant un bon moment à regarder l'encre s'écouler sur la table.

- Tu leur diras que ton hamster a mangé les feuilles, vu les notes que tu leur mets, ils seront plus que ravis de ne pas connaître les résultats. Maintenant, si tu permets…

Mais Kakashi n'en dit pas plus et se figea d'horreur. Une aura noire, sombre, ténébreuse semblait sortir du plus petit qui frémissait dangereusement. Prudent, le jounin fit un pas en arrière. Il recula d'un deuxième pas lorsque Iruka se leva, doucement, très doucement, un rictus nerveux sur le visage. Il prit la parole d'une voix blanche.

- Tu sais Kakashi. J'ai passé trois nuits à mettre au point les sujets de ces interrogations. J'ai passé des mois à enseigner à mes chers élèves la meilleure manière de les résoudre. Ces mêmes élèves ont passé aussi plusieurs soirées pour être certain d'assurer une note convenable. Et toi…

Kakashi dégluti. En temps que ninja professionnel, il savait reconnaître le danger lorsqu'il se trouvait devant. Il pensa dévoiler le sharingan pour défendre sa vie, mais finalement, il eut une meilleure idée. Selon lui.

Alors que le chunin faisait sinistrement craquer ses doigts, l'argenté prit son masque entre le pouce et l'indexe et l'abaissa doucement tout en avançant sur Iruka. Pari gagné.

Le professeur se figea à la vue de son visage et ne put plus détacher ses yeux de ces lèvres qui étaient parfaitement à son goût et qui appartenaient à ce qu'il pourrait définir sans hésiter comme la plus belle gueule qu'il n'ait jamais vu.  
Et il oublia complètement qu'il était en colère lorsque les doigts de Kakashi s'élevèrent pour lui caresser la joue et la mâchoire. Le jounin approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, suffisamment proche pour qu'il frissonne mais pas assez tout de même car il se sentit frustré. Le plus grand déposa un deuxième baiser sur sa joue, puis sur sa mâchoire avant d'embrasser franchement sa gorge, venant chatouiller la peau avec sa langue et la taquiner avec ses dents.

Iruka eut comme reflexe de lui empoigner la nuque et de perdre ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés tout en levant sensiblement le menton, exposant plus encore sa gorge à la bouche de son crétin de petit ami.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça…

- Je voulais ton attention.  
- Pour en faire quoi ?

Les bras de Kakashi passèrent autour de son corps pour le presser plus encore contre lui, la bouche remonta pour se placer au niveau de celle d'Iruka, une langue curieuse sortit doucement pour lécher la limite entre les deux lèvres avant de retourner dans sa cavité. Laissant un sentiment de frustration assez pénible chez le plus jeune.

- Pour te surprendre.

- Et puis-je savoir de quelle manière tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- En t'embrassant.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent sensiblement et la bouche d'Iruka était déjà entrouverte pour accueillir celle de l'argenté.

- Seulement si je le veux.

- Le veux-tu ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Les mains de Kakashi qui tenaient sa taille raffermirent leur prise et les corps se rapprochèrent plus encore, pour se coller totalement l'un à l'autre. Et Iruka, dont les bras entouraient les épaules du plus grand, caressait distraitement sa nuque.

- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi.

- Tu viens de détruire mon travail et celui de mes élèves, tu ne mérites pas de m'embrasser.

Kakashi déposa très brièvement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, trop brièvement, le professeur n'eut pas le temps de capturer son goût.

- Et si je le fais quand même, tu me pardonneras pour tes copies ?  
- Ni pour les copies, ni pour m'avoir volé un baisé.  
- Si tu ne veux pas que je te le vole, viens le chercher…

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, leurs lèvres entrouvertes tellement proches qu'elles se frôlaient délicieusement. Puis, timidement, Iruka affermit sa poigne sur la nuque du plus vieux et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Les lèvres jouèrent ensemble puis les langues se rencontrèrent et cherchèrent à se lier. Iruka gémit lorsque la poigne de Kakashi le força à reculer pour l'asseoir sur son bureau et qu'un genoux ferme lui écarta le jambes pour que le plus grand puisse se placer entre elles. Le jounin prit peu à peu le contrôle du baiser et l'une de ses mains remonta le long du dos du brun pour lui maintenir la nuque alors qu'il envahissait sa bouche. Iruka ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, il ouvrit plus encore la mâchoire pour l'accueillir.

Le baiser prit en passion et le ninja copieur, grisé, passa sa main sous la tunique du plus petit qui se cambra sous le toucher électrisant. La main qui maintenait sa nuque remonta un peu pour retirer son élastique et détacher ses cheveux, puis les doigts s'emmêlèrent dans la chevelure défaite et l'empoignèrent tandis que ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles du plus jeune et allèrent dévorer la gorge. Iruka gémit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, son souffle devenait irrégulier, presque laborieux.

Il noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Kakashi et força son bassin à se coller au sien.

Il poussa un petit cri : les dents du ninja copieur s'étaient brusquement plantées dans la peau tendre de sa gorge lorsque leur érection naissante entrèrent en contact. Le plus vieux chercha immédiatement à approfondir la friction et empoigna d'une main la hanche de son compagnon pour souder leur entrejambe ensemble et commença doucement à imprégner un doux mouvement de va et viens qui les éveillèrent bien plus que de raison.

Iruka gémit et se dit qu'il était peut-être en train de perdre la face là. Il serra les dents. Kakashi était encore en train d'agir comme le jounin capricieux qu'il était et ça ne lui plaisait pas dans la mesure où il était en train de se laisser faire. Il devait leur faire comprendre à tous les deux, aussi bien à lui-même qu'à celui qui le tourmentait, qu'il n'allait pas passer sur un sabotage de copies simplement parce qu'on lui faisait un bisous et un câlin, un très bon câlin. Trop bon câlin. Le brun gémit lourdement lorsque la bouche de Kakashi descendit et que ses dents attrapèrent un téton à travers son t-shirt.

Bien sûr qu'il avait envie que ça aille plus loin, mais il ne voulait pas que Kakashi pense qu'il n'avait qu'à l'embrasser ainsi pour qu'il lui pardonne tout.

- Kakashi, ça ne suffira pas, je t'en veux toujours d'avoir pourris mon travail.

Le ninja copieur ricana et s'éloigna de lui en souriant. Iruka fut troublé, il n'était réellement pas habitué à le voir sans masque, puis il fronça les sourcils. Kakashi se plaça devant la pile de copies et, à l'aide d'un justu, il fit disparaître l'encre en un clin d'œil.

Il se tourna ensuite en souriant, les yeux clos, face à Iruka.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser ça dans cet état. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas abjecte, peut-être un peu manipulateur sur les bords, mais je connais les limites…

Il s'approcha d'Iruka tranquillement.

-… Et si nous reprenions où nous en étions, hu ?

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un bouquin sur la face et Iruka s'empara du reste de ses copies non corrigé en grommelant. Quel crétin ce Kakashi, maintenant, il n'avait plus d'excuse pour ne pas finir les corrections qu'il avait promis pour le lendemain. Il rentra donc chez lui, se préparant à une longue nuit laborieuse.

Le ninja copieur se fit une fois de plus planter par son petit ami et fut très frustré. Plus ça allait, plus il découvrait son petit chunin et plus il avait envie d'approfondir les choses avec lui et sur tous les plans.

Il haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans ses poches pour prendre la direction de l'habitation d'Iruka. Celui-ci lui en avait formellement interdit l'accès, c'est pour cela qu'il y passait bien plus de temps que dans son propre appartement. Au pire, il se disait que la nuit allait être longue pour le professeur, il comptait bien lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

* * *

_Cette fois ci, je ne vous remercie pas pour vos reviews, bandes de lecteurs ingrats ^^ ( Vu le nombre de personnes qui ont lu le dernier chapitre, voir qu'il n'a reçu qu'une seule review ne me donne pas du tout envie de continuer cette histoire) Bien sûr, je ne veux pas qu'on me laisse une review juste histoire de laisser une review, mais étant donné que j'ai pas mal de fics en cour en ce moment, si je vois que tout le monde s'en fout de celle là, elle risque de passer à la trappe et de s'arrêter là, c'est tout._  
_Ca ne veut pas dire que je vous aime pas hein ^^ Ne prenez pas ça pour un coup de gueule surtout. C'est juste que du coup, j'ai un peu perdu ma motivation pour cette histoire là et que je vais sûrement finir toutes les autres en cours et en projet avant de revenir dessus (à moins que j'apprenne qu'il y a ici des gens qui sont curieux de voir la suite) et puis je remerci encore une fois ceux qui ont posté des reviews pour les deux premiers chapitres.  
Surtout que je ne mords pas et que j'adore répondre et discuter avec les lecteurs (surtout que, OMG, le dernier scan de Naruto à de quoi faire parler Oo)  
Bonne soirée._

Gokash.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka traversa la ville endormie d'un pas déterminé. Il prit son élan et bondit ensuite de bâtiments en bâtiments pour aller plus vite. Arrivé devant l'habitation, il crocheta la fenêtre et pénétra sans attendre dans la pièce vide. Il sorti de la chambre et fit le tour de l'appartement précipitamment.

Kakashi était là, dans la salle de bain, torse et visage nus, un air fatigué dans les yeux, la peau et les cheveux humides de la douche et du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie sur son épaule qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Mais le professeur n'y prêta aucune attention et sauta au cou du jounin pour exiger un baiser. Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, il répondit à l'étreinte, prenant Iruka dans ses bras pour l'approfondir.

- Crétin ! Tu m'as manqué !

Kakashi le fit taire en embrassant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois en ricanant.

- Dix jours que l'on ne se voit pas et le premier mot que j'entends de toi est une insulte alors que ça ne fait même pas trente minutes que je suis là.  
- Si Naruto n'était pas passé me voir immédiatement en rentrant, je n'aurais pas su que vous étiez de retour. Cela fait trois jours que vous auriez dû être revenus et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de vous ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Hu.. Des complications de dernière minute…

- Vous quatre avez un don pour les complications… Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu parler d'une seule de vos missions qui se soit passée « comme prévu »… Laisse moi regarder ça.

Docile, Kakashi laissa la main au chunin pour panser la plaie qui n'avait rien de grave mais qui valait mieux ne pas négliger. Iruka désinfecta rapidement et banda délicatement l'épaule et le haut du bras où courait la balafre, en profitant allègrement pour caresser toute peau à proximité tout en maugréant.

- Tu aurais pu venir me voir directement.  
- Tu m'aurais disputé parce que j'aurais mis du sang partout chez toi.  
- Bien sûr que non !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je me suis pris une soufflante la dernière fois !

- C'est normal, tu avais salopé tout le salon.  
- J'étais à moitié mort. J'aurais espéré un peu plus de tolérance de la part de mon petit ami !

- Je me suis montré tolérant !  
- Tu m'as assommé avec un pied de chaise…  
- De une, c'était l'anesthésique, de deux, tu avais beau être à moitié mort, tu cherchais quand même à me tripoter.  
- J'avais besoin de réconfort !  
- Tu aurais pu attendre que j'aie fini de te soigner.

- Et maintenant ?

- Quoi maintenant ?

Kakashi sourit et s'avança sur Iruka qui recula jusqu'à buter contre la porte.

- Tu as fini de me soigner non ? Je peux venir prendre mon réconfort…

Il posa une main sur la porte pour coincer son petit ami farouche et vint lui caresser la joue délicatement, du dos des doigts.

- Tu m'as véritablement manqué tu sais ?

Iruka posa ses doigts sur ceux qui brulaient son visage en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres, dans une invitation tacite à laquelle Kakashi ne manqua pas de répondre. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, retrouvant ce goût que la séparation n'avait pas réussi à leur faire oublier.

- Et moi donc, ces dix jours sans personne pour me prendre la tête ont été d'une morosité et d'un ennui sans nom.  
- Je vais me rattraper ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent encore, le jounin plaqua Iruka contre la porte et lui attrapa les cuisses pour le porter, l'amenant à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il lui retira ensuite son t-shirt et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torses nus. Sans attendre, sa bouche avide vint lui dévorer la peau tendre de la gorge et des épaules tandis que les doigts curieux du professeur parcouraient son dos.

- Iruka…  
- Qu'y a t-il ?  
- J'ai envie de toi…

Sentant le chunin se tendre légèrement, Kakashi lui prit la nuque d'une main tendre et l'embrassa délicatement, faisant preuve d'une douceur surprenante qui contrastait avec le feu qui couvait en lui.

- Ca, je le sais depuis le début, tu es un dépravé sexuel qui ne m'a approché que pour assouvir tes pulsions…

Le ton était dénudé de reproches, une simple constatation que faisait Iruka, un sourire dans la voix.

- Et tu m'as tout de même laissé approcher en sachant cela… Je ne dois pas être le seul dépravé ici, et sûrement pas le pire, parce que moi, j'assume le fait d'être attiré par mon petit ami…

Ils se regardèrent dans le yeux, Iruka continuait de lui caresser les épaules et Kakashi laissait son pouce se promener sensuellement sur sa mâchoire.

- Je l'assume aussi.

- Et si tu me le prouvais… Hu ?  
- Il y a quelque chose que toi tu dois me prouver avant cela.  
- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Iruka le regarda intensément, cherchant les mots qui ne tourneront pas sa requête en ridicule tandis qu'il sentait ses joues se réchauffer odieusement, preuve de sa gêne. Kakashi sourit et lui caressa la joue une nouvelle fois.

- Tu veux que je te prouve que cette histoire est aussi sérieuse pour moi qu'elle l'est pour toi ?

Iruka bafouilla timidement quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « en quelque sorte ». Parce que, s'il n'avait aucun mal à assumer son attirance pour le jounin, il n'en allait pas de même pour les sentiments qui allaient avec. Le professeur s'en voulait d'être tombé amoureux d'un arrogant ninja capricieux et insupportable et se disait que, si Kakashi ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments et prenait tout ceci pour un jeu, il aurait enfin une bonne raison de le détester, de continuer à se voiler la face et de l'insulter de tous les noms en le fuyant.

- Je ne peux pas te le montrer ainsi, là, comme ça. Te dire « je t'aime » une fois ne nous suffira pas, je vais avoir besoin de te le répéter, de te le montrer tous les jours, en vivant avec toi et en partageant le plus de moments possibles à tes côtés. Je ne prend pas ça pour un jeu et, si la meilleure manière que j'ai de te prouver ma bonne fois c'est de ne pas te toucher, dans ce cas, je ne te toucherai pas. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je joue avec toi. Parce que j'ai cessé de jouer le jour où je me suis pris ton sucrier au visage.  
- T'es vraiment un crétin Kakashi.  
- A force de te l'entendre dire tous les jours, je vais finir par te croire, puis-je savoir ce que me vaut cette dénomination cette fois-ci ?  
- Comment je vais faire pour te détester maintenant ?

- En m'embrasant ?  
- J'ai dit : pour te détester, pas pour te prouver que ta tirade a fait mouche !  
- Tu me déteste parce que ma tirade a fait mouche..

- Tu es un crétin…

- J'aime quand tu le dis sur ce ton là.

Iruka lui répondit en l'embrassant avec passion.

- Emmène moi dans ton lit, je vais te prouver que j'assume parfaitement mon attirance pour toi.  
- Avec plaisir.

Kakashi ne se e fit pas dire deux fois, affirma sa prise sur la taille du plus petit et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit tout en le débarrassant de ses vêtements superflus, sans cesser de l'embrasser, profitant du fait qu'Iruka se laissait enfin faire.

Ce dernier se disait que, au pire, Kakashi lui mentait pour prendre enfin ce qu'il désirait et, dans ces cas là, il avait bien l'intention de profiter, au diable la vérité douloureuse qu'il se prendra bientôt dans les dents. Au mieux, Kakashi était sincère et, dans ce cas là, pourquoi attendre pour en profiter ? Surtout que, au fond de lui, il savait que le ninja copieur ne mentait pas.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Kakashi retira son propre pantalon avant de ramener son visage sur le sien pour l'embrasser avidement.

- Comment ça ?  
- De tous les ninjas, kunoichis ou civiles… Pourquoi c'est avec moi que tu veux passer ton temps ?

Le ninja copieur embrassa la mâchoire de son amant tout en retirant l'élastique qui maintenant ses cheveux.

- Parce que c'est toi qui me plaît le plus ici bas…

Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans la chevelure libérée qu'il agrippa pour tirer la tête du chunin en arrière, accentuant l'accès à la gorge qu'il vint grignoter.

-… Parce que tu vaux la peine que l'on s'intéresse à ton cas, parce que…

Iruka ne retint pas un gémissement lorsqu'une main taquine remonta le long de son flan qui frémit.

-… Tu n'es pas un quidam quelconque, tu es le professeur qui a formé tous ces excellents et valeureux ninjas…

Le souffle du brun eut un accro lorsque les doigts impétueux s'emparèrent d'un téton qu'ils tourmentèrent sans pitié tandis que l'intensité du regard bicolore que Kakashi porta sur lui l'épingla sur l'édredon.

-… Et la seule personne suffisamment tolérante qui a su voir, le premier, l'enfant derrière le monstre qu'est Naruto…

Iruka ouvrit la mâchoire lorsque son amant posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui permettant ainsi un total accès à sa bouche que le plus grand s'empressa d'envahir, leur faisant tourner la tête à tous les deux. Le brun laissa Kakashi lui écarter les jambes pour venir s'y placer, son rythme cardiaque commençant à s'emballer rapidement.

- … Je ne veux pas seulement passer du temps avec toi…

Lorsqu'il le pénétra d'un premier doigt, Kakashi vint prendre un téton sensible entre ses dents qu'il fit rouler avec sa langue. Sous ces deux actions conjuguées, Iruka se cambra fortement en gémissant. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé son corps avec un autre et encore moi avec un amant si doué.

- … Je veux plus, je veux tout de toi, pas seulement ton temps et ton corps…

Par contre c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait avec quelqu'un du gabarit de Kakashi et l'idée d'être au gout de ce dernier lui faisait tourner la tête car le jounin l'impressionnait réellement, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute et encore moins au premier concerné.

Il voulut retenir un gémissement qui s'échappa quand même lorsqu'un deuxième doigt entra en lui. Instinctivement, il écarta les jambes plus encore, sentant un feu bouillant ravager son bas ventre. De son côté, Kakashi n'en menait plus très large, Iruka n'avait pas l'air d'être conscient de l'érotisme qui suintait de son laisser-aller et le ninja copieur sentait ses reins se durcir douloureusement d'un puissant désir contenu pour ce corps qui ondulait sous le sien au rythme de ses doigts. Il en ajouta néanmoins un troisième, grognant de plaisir en entendant les gémissements sourds qu'Iruka ne retenait plus.

Lorsqu'il le senti prêt, il retira sa main et inversa les positions, se plaçant sous son chunin qui fut ravi de gagner un peu de liberté dans l'échange. Il en profita pour embrasser la peau du torse ferme et puissant sur lequel il était assis, qui frémît sous ces attentions, puis, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Kakashi, retenant sa respiration, il s'abaissa de manière à s'empaler sur l'érection de son amant, leur arrachant un gémissement rauque à tous les deux. Le ninja copieur attendit que le brun soit entièrement sur lui pour lui agripper les hanches et commencer à bouger. Iruka se cambra plus encore, approfondissant le contact, suivant le doux rythme du plus grand. L'étreinte était délicieuse et suffisamment profonde pour embraser leur corps. Mais cela ne suffit pas à Kakashi qui, d'un agile mouvement de bassin, inversa une fois encore les positions. Posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, il ajouta de la vitesse et de la puissance à l'échange, se régalant des cris poussés par le plus jeune, l'enivrant plus que de raison. Ses mains vinrent s'emmêler dans la chevelure chocolat tandis que son bassin prenait plus de rythme encore, tirant la voix d'Iruka dans les octaves.

Le professeur jouit le premier, bien vite rejoint dans l'orgasme par le ninja copieur qui se laissa ensuite tomber sur le corps qui haletait sous le sien, plaçant son visage dans le creux du cou d'Iruka, qui frémissait se sentir le souffle chaud s'échouer contre sa peau.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans échanger un mot, sans bouger, Kakashi étalé sur le brun qui supportait son poids sans aucun mal.

- On remet ça quand tu veux…  
- Ne te montre pas trop gourmand…

L'argenté ricana et se souleva un peu pour pouvoir embrasser la bouche d'Iruka puis se laissa glisser sur le côté, gardant le chunin dans ses bras.

- De nous deux, je sais que c'est toi le plus gourmand.

Iruka sourit à son tour, le museau niché dans le cou du jounin, allongé partiellement sur son torse, maintenu contre lui par un bras possessif, les yeux lourds qui commençaient à se fermer, ronronnant de sentir une main taquine lui caresser le flanc et bercé par le souffle régulier et l'odeur enivrante qui l'entourait, il se sentait doucement partir pour une nuit sereine dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- L'avenir le prouvera.  
- Tu es vraiment arrogant…

Kakashi sourit et les recouvrit de la couverture, s'abandonnant lui aussi au sommeil aux côté du petit chunin qui n'avait pas finit de lui pourrir la vie.

* * *

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse (ou je suis désolée plutôt, c'est plus français) du retard de ce chapitre... J'espère que le contenu valait l'attente.**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews :D vous êtes tous trop chouettes.**

**J'hésite à finir cette fic là dessus, j'ai fait le tour du sujet et, mis à part des scènes du quotidien, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Donc je vais peut-être repartir sur une autre fic de ce fandom (Kakadhi/Iruka ou autre), dès que j'aurais une idée pour une histoire pertinente :p **

**Mais, si vous voulez, je peux aussi continuer celle là en rajoutant des chapitres plus ou moins citronnés.**

Merci d'avoir lu!

**Gokash.**


End file.
